Picnic e nutella
by White Spins
Summary: "Sto cercando di corromperti. Ci sto riuscendo?" "Sì...penso di sì."


La biblioteca di Storybrooke per Belle era come una casa. Casa sua. Qualcosa che sì, apparteneva a tutti i cittadini, ma che comunque sentiva suo.

Tutti quei libri, tutti quei racconti, non erano considerati solo un rifugio dalla ragazza. Per lei, era come svelare un mistero che non sapeva esistesse fino a che non si ritrovava con un libro polveroso e malandato tra le mani, sempre curiosa, mai soddisfatta completamente.

Ciò che stava facendo in quel momento tuttavia non era divorare un libro come era solita fare, ma bensì tentare di mettere in ordine i libri per genere.

Da troppo tempo questo posto era trascurato, e lei si sentiva più che volenterosa di sistemare qualcosa di prezioso con le sue stesse mani, ma soprattutto, Belle non vedeva l'ora di poter vedere il risultato finale di un duro lavoro. Già si sentiva appagata.

Si sentiva riconoscente verso molte persone, ma era Ruby quella per cui provava più gratitudine. Belle sospirò. Due giorni erano passati dall'ultima volta che aveva visto la cameriera, eppure, per quanto la ritenesse una cosa assurda, sentiva la sua mancanza.

Alzò lo sguardo per vedere che ora fosse dal grande orologio appeso al muro vicino all'entrata, e, notando che erano le tre passate, sbuffò; stava pensando di prendersi una pausa per andare a mangiare un boccone da Granny, però, avendo già imparato a memoria gli orari dei turni di Ruby, sapeva che ormai era tardi e la ragazza sarebbe già andata via.

Continuò quindi a svolgere il lavoro piuttosto tedioso di spolverare i libri e sistemarli accuratamente negli scaffali, talmente distratta da non sentire un rumore di tacchi sul pavimento che si faceva sempre più vicino.

"Wow, sono sorpresa! E' una novità vederti immersa nella polvere a sistemare montagne di libri!" disse una voce ridente, una voce che Belle riconobbe immediatamente.

"Ruby!" esclamò voltandosi di scatto, perdendo l'equilibrio per la sorpresa dal piccolo scaleo su cui era in piedi.

Invece del freddo pavimento che si aspettava di sentire, due braccia forti ma allo stesso tempo delicate avvolsero il suo corpo da dietro.

Il suo cuore iniziò a battere all'impazzata, e, confusa per quello che era appena successo, Belle attribuì la colpa di quello che stava succedendo dentro di sé allo spavento. Dopotutto, non poteva esserci un'altra spiegazione.

"Stai bene?" domandò preoccupata la ragazza dietro di lei, le sue mani sempre sui fianchi di Belle che lasciavano inconsciamente carezze rassicuranti.

Prendendo un respiro profondo, Belle si girò, incontrando lo sguardo di Ruby.

"Sì, sto bene. Grazie per quello che hai appena fatto."

"Sei fortunata che ho degli ottimi riflessi. E non devi ringraziarmi, non potevo certo lasciare che il pavimento ti facesse del male" ridacchiò Ruby. Belle rise a sua volta, distratta però dagli occhi chiari e sorridenti della cameriera; certo, aveva già notato quanto fossero belli, ma così da vicino? Belle poteva perdercisi. E la cosa più strana era che non aveva affatto paura di questo, anzi.

Cercò comunque di ricomporsi, di scacciare via la confusione causata da quelle insolite sensazioni.

"Che ci fai qui Ruby? Non che non sia contenta di vederti, ma non mi aspettavo che saresti passata a trovarmi."

"Beh, se devo essere onesta, ero in pena per te" replicò con ironia evidente nella sua voce la ragazza, togliendo le mani dai fianchi di Belle, appoggiandosi così al tavolo dietro di lei, "Penso che un pomeriggio fuori alla luce del sole non ti ucciderà, perciò ho portato questo" disse gesticolando verso il tavolo, sul quale era presente un cestino in legno, "Oltre che alla cosa più importante."

Belle la guardò con un'espressione confusa.

"La mia compagnia!" esclamò con un sorriso enorme Ruby, puntando un dito verso di sé.

Ma Belle era solo ancor più confusa.

"Ok, sembra fantastico ma…cosa contiene quel cestino?"

Ruby inclinò la testa, stupore e adorazione nei confronti dell'altra ragazza visibili sul suo volto. Ma poi sorrise, prendendo la mano della bibliotecaria.

"Lo scoprirai presto. Dai, andiamo!"

Era una giornata soleggiata, il clima autunnale confortevole, né troppo caldo, né troppo freddo. Belle era colpita nel vedere che Ruby aveva avuto la premura di organizzare un picnic vicino all'unico lago presente a Storybrooke.

Sia in questo che nell'altro mondo, Belle mai aveva avuto l'occasione di provare una cosa così semplice come mangiare all'aperto. Nel Mondo delle Fiabe era prima rinchiusa tra le mura del castello di suo padre, poi tra quelle del castello oscuro di Tremotino; questo mondo, questa città non l'aveva ancora esplorata poiché si sentiva in dovere di passare il tempo perduto con l'uomo che pensava di amare. Ma poi ha conosciuto Ruby.

Già dal loro primo incontro per Belle era stato come vedere tutto con occhi nuovi, come se qualcuno finalmente avesse aggiunto colori a una vita monotona e priva di colpi di scena, di nuove, anche piccole avventure.

I suoi occhi persi nel bellissimo paesaggio davanti a sé, non notò che Ruby aveva già finito di preparare il picnic.

"Stupendo, vero?"

Belle si girò nella direzione da cui proveniva quella domanda, alla sua destra. Osservò gli occhi di Ruby per qualche secondo, rapiti dal lago come erano quelli di Belle fino a qualche istante prima.

"Già. E' stupendo" concordò, annuendo con la testa, ma il suo sguardo sempre fisso sull'altra ragazza.

Dopo qualche secondo, Ruby staccò finalmente gli occhi dalla vista di fronte a sé, prendendo la mano di Belle.

"Dai, sediamoci prima che faccia buio" scherzò avvicinandosi alla coperta stesa accuratamente per terra.

Sedendosi a gambe incrociate, si accorse che la sua amica la stava guardando; più che lei, stava guardando con aria curiosa il modo in cui si era messa a sedere. Ruby, un po' confusa, stava per chiedere se c'era qualcosa che non andava, ma ci ripensò quando vide Belle sedersi, sulle sue ginocchia, le sue mani unite sul suo grembo. Non era una posizione comoda, pensò Ruby, ma preferì non dar voce ai suoi pensieri, scegliendo invece di prendere il cestino.

"Cosa c'è lì dentro?" domandò Belle interessata, i suoi occhi che cercavano di scrutare il contenuto dell'oggetto, senza successo.

Un sorrisetto malizioso apparve sul volto di Ruby.

"Qualcosa di delizioso che voglio farti assaggiare" rispose la ragazza tirando fuori dei tovagliolini di carta, un pezzo di pane e un coltello.

Belle, rossa in viso a causa delle parole un po'equivoche della cameriera, osservò con curiosità gli oggetti e il pane posti davanti a lei.

"Hai…hai portato del pane da mangiare?" chiese, perplessa.

Ruby però rise "Belle, pensi davvero che porterei con me solo un pezzo di pane per merenda?"

Senza aspettare che la bibliotecaria dicesse qualcosa, Ruby mise di nuovo la mano dentro il cestino, rivelando così un barattolo di nutella tra le mani.

"Ta-dah!" esclamò con un sorriso a trentadue denti, mostrando il dolce a Belle. Tuttavia, quest'ultima era ancor più confusa di quanto già non fosse.

"Cos'è quella?"

"Questa, mia cara Belle, è solo la cosa più squisita che avrai il piacere di avere nella tua bocca."

Qualche istante passò senza che le due ragazze dissero niente.

Mentre Belle era ormai paonazza, Ruby si rese conto di cosa aveva detto, capendo che avrebbe potuto formulare la frase in un altro modo.

"Ok, ti giuro che non era mia intenzione far suonare in modo così sconcio ciò che ho appena detto" mormorò guardando con finto interesse il barattolo tra le sue mani, le sue guance rosse per l'imbarazzo, "Comunque! Questa è nutella, e prima che tu me lo chieda, ti dico subito che non è solo cioccolata…è un dono di Dio" disse con una risatina, tagliando intanto due fette di pane per poi spalmarci sopra una quantità generosa della crema.

Belle osservò con interesse i movimenti dell'altra ragazza, rimanendo inevitabilmente incantata a guardarla intenta a leccare via dal coltello la nutella eccessiva. Molto probabilmente, Ruby non si rendeva minimamente conto di quanto fosse sexy in quel momento, pensò Belle.

"Ecco, tieni" disse la cameriera allungando la fetta alla bibliotecaria, che l'accettò con un sorriso timido e un 'grazie' detto a bassa voce.

Prima di assaggiare il cibo offerto da Ruby, Belle alzò la testa. Sgranò gli occhi quando notò che Ruby aveva già divorato mezza fetta, con tanto di tracce di nutella sul suo mento e sugli angoli della bocca.

Belle cercò di nascondere il sorriso che stava nascendo sulle sue labbra avvicinando il pezzo di pane alla sua bocca, dandogli un piccolo morso. I suoi occhi si illuminarono all'istante.

"Buono eh?" disse Ruby studiando la reazione della bibliotecaria.

"Questo…questo è assolutamente delizioso!" replicò con entusiasmo Belle, prendendo un altro morso.

La cameriera rise, i suoi occhi traditori che non riuscivano a guardare altrove, solamente la ragazza adorabile di fronte a lei.

In due bocconi, era già riuscita a finire la sua fetta, appallottolando il tovagliolo e buttandolo nel cestino.

Una piccola risata spezzò il silenzio che si era creato, facendo alzare lo sguardo di Ruby, che incontrò quello di Belle.

"Cosa? Che c'è?" domandò Ruby, curiosa di sapere il motivo per cui l'altra ragazza sembrava così divertita.

"Oh, non è niente di che. Sei solo coperta di nutella su quasi tutta la faccia!" rispose Belle ridacchiando, allungando la mano che stringeva il suo tovagliolo verso il viso di Ruby, ripulendolo completamente, "Ecco fatto. Adesso riesco a vedere di nuovo il tuo volto!" scherzò buttando il tovagliolo dentro il cestino, prendendone un altro pulito.

Ruby la ringraziò, palesemente imbarazzata. Sapeva che spesso poteva benissimo passare per una selvaggia, ma in certi casi, come questo, preferiva attribuire la colpa al lupo.

Era stupida come giustificazione, lo sapeva molto bene. Ma ciò che più le importava, era come la vedeva Belle, non le importava come la vedevano gli altri. Anche per piccole sciocchezze come questa, per Ruby era importante il giudizio dell'altra ragazza.

Sospirando, scavò nel cestino per prendere una bottiglia di tè freddo, dopo aver notato che Belle aveva finito di mangiare.

Un sorriso enorme apparve sul volto della bibliotecaria appena vide cos'altro conteneva il cestino. La sua bevanda preferita, nonché una delle tante novità a cui proprio Ruby l'aveva introdotta.

"Giudicando dalla tua faccia, direi che ho fatto bene a portare questo" disse con un sorriso la cameriera, prendendo con l'altra mano due bicchieri di plastica.

Belle spostò lo sguardo su Ruby, ammirazione e sorpresa dipinte sul suo volto. Non era da tanto che erano amiche, ma Belle non poteva fare a meno di pensare che con Ruby c'era già quella sintonia, quella complicità che si crea solitamente dopo tanto tempo che si conosce una persona. E, prima di lei, Belle non aveva mai avuto un rapporto del genere con nessun altro. Il loro rapporto non si basava semplicemente sulle novità che Ruby ogni giorno le presentava, su ciò che le insegnava di questo mondo. Era molto di più. E di questo, Belle aveva timore. Era qualcosa di ignoto, non completamente, ma che non poteva comunque farne parola con Ruby. Aveva paura di una possibile risposta sbagliata, una che in fondo non voleva.

Sorridendo all'altra ragazza con gratitudine, accettò il bicchiere offertole.

"Penso che tu mi stia viziando un po' troppo, sai" disse dopo aver bevuto un lungo sorso.

La cameriera rise, bevendo a sua volta dal suo bicchiere.

"Sto cercando di corromperti" replicò scherzando, leccandosi le labbra, "Ci sto riuscendo?"

"Sì…" mormorò la bibliotecaria, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, i suoi occhi chiari fissi sul veloce movimento della lingua di Ruby sulla sua bocca, "Penso di sì."

Il silenzio che seguì alle parole di Belle sembrò durare un'eternità per entrambe le ragazze.

Belle, evidentemente in imbarazzo, non riusciva a guardare nella direzione di Ruby, cercando invece di distrarsi guardando il paesaggio attorno a loro; Ruby invece guardava prima Belle, le sue pupille completamente dilatate, per poi distogliere lo sguardo verso il lago, gli alberi, qualsiasi cosa che non fosse la ragazza di fronte a lei.

Decise dopo svariati secondi di interrompere il silenzio pesante, schiarendosi la gola.

"Ho portato anche un po' di frutta. Ti va qualche fragola?"

"S-sì, volentieri" rispose Belle guardando l'altra ragazza frugare nel cestino, tirando poi fuori la mano contenente due fragole, dandone una alla bibliotecaria, che la ringraziò. Ma poi si accorse di una cosa strana, almeno per lei.

"Che stai facendo?" domandò osservando la cameriera intenta a spalmare la nutella sulla fragola.

"Qualcosa per cui impazzirai" replicò Ruby facendole l'occhiolino, allungando la mano che teneva la fragola ricoperta della dolce crema verso di lei, "Dai, assaggia."

Belle esitò per un secondo, ma, incuriosita dalla delizia di fronte ai suoi occhi, non aspettò oltre e, poggiando una mano su quella di Ruby, si avvicinò fino a che la sua bocca non dette un morso al frutto. Masticò due, tre volte, sentendo il sapore dolcissimo possedere completamente la sua bocca. I suoi occhi chiusi, non si rese conto dello sguardo intenso dell'altra ragazza su di lei, di come stava ammirando il suo volto quasi estasiato.

"Mio Dio, è buonissima Ruby!" esclamò la bibliotecaria con un sorriso sulle labbra, un poco sporche di nutella. Cosa che Ruby ovviamente notò.

"Hai…hai un po' di nutella qui."

"Dove?" chiese Belle coprendosi la bocca.

Ruby in un'occasione del genere solitamente avrebbe riso e avrebbe dato un tovagliolo all'altra ragazza, magari prendendola anche un po' in giro, punzecchiandola. Ma scherzare era l'ultima cosa che aveva in mente in quel momento. Non pensò due volte a quello che stava per fare, l'istinto più forte della ragione.

"Qui" sussurrò avvicinandosi. Le sue labbra incontrarono quelle di Belle in un bacio che, per quanto Ruby avesse voluto definirlo dolce solo per il sapore, era pure passione. Così carnale al punto che anche il più piccolo pensiero, il più piccolo dubbio, era ormai perso in una nebbia fitta, quel piccolo filo di controllo a cui era aggrappata Ruby ormai lasciato andare e dimenticato.

La cameriera sorrise durante il bacio quando sentì la bocca di Belle muoversi contro la sua, la mano che teneva la sua fino a pochi istanti prima adesso persa nei capelli scuri di Ruby, che non perse tempo a far sdraiare Belle sulla coperta, mettendosi sopra di lei senza interrompere il bacio.

Per diversi minuti continuarono a baciarsi, con passione, con dolcezza, fino a che Belle non posò entrambe le mani sulle guance di Ruby, interrompendo malvolentieri quell'incredibile bacio.

"C'è qualcosa che non va?" domandò Ruby preoccupata, il suo respiro affannoso.

Belle scosse la testa.

"Va tutto bene. E' solo che…penso che dovremmo rallentare un po', sai" confessò la bibliotecaria. Un sorriso imbarazzato comparì poi sul suo volto, "E credo anche di aver schiacciato una fragola."

Ruby tuttavia sembrò disorientata. Capì finalmente quando la nebbia dentro la sua mente lasciò sufficiente spazio alla ragione. E scoppiò a ridere.

Si alzò, tendendo una mano verso Belle, che l'accettò volentieri, alzandosi anche lei.

Dopo averla aiutata a togliere dal vestito quel che era rimasto del frutto schiacciato, Ruby non resisté e dette un altro bacio alla bibliotecaria, un bacio che era il totale opposto del primo. Un bacio breve e innocente. Un bacio che portava con sé qualcosa che somigliava molto a una promessa, qualcosa che somigliava molto a una speranza per entrambe le ragazze.


End file.
